


Burn it to the Ground

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dom/sub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is 21 when the world changes, when he changes.  He doesn't know what's going on, but whatever it is, he's helpless to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn it to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of love Dom/Sub and Alpha/Beta/Omega Universes Then I got to wondering, how did those worlds develop? It must have been a gradual thing, evolution at its best (or worst). But what if it wasn't? What if the change was abrupt. What would happen then? This will probably be a dulogy. I know, I know. God, I know. 
> 
> I'm so close to finishing For Your Entertainment. Gah! And Blot needs to be finished. GAH! GAH! I hate my life.

Obadiah kept pounding on the door, ordering Howard to open it, ordering him to come out. Howard sat on the ground, the furthest away from the door, knees pressed against his chest, hands in his hair, trembling. He was drenched in sweat, fighting the unbearable urge to obey Obadiah. He laid his cheek on his knees, closed his eyes, and sobbed.

*****

Howard sat at his desk and turned on the voice recorder. "My name is Howard Stark and today is October 6, 1938. I suppose… I suppose this is my last will and testament. If anyone is here to... to listen to it, that is. When I locked myself in here, rumors were that some of the affected were raping people to death. I don’t know how much of that is true." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Obi must be sleeping. It's been quiet for a few hours.

It's getting harder to ignore him. It's… I must be infected, too. Hell, the whole world is probably infected. I don't know if it's chemical or biological, some sort of evolutionary metamorphosis. I'm an engineer, not a biologist, but I'm trying. I'm trying to isolate whatever it is. I..." He rubbed his eyes again. "I hope Edward and my parents are all right. I hope that they got to safety, if there is somewhere safe." 

He gasped and jumped when Obi started banging on the door again.

"Let me in! Howard, let me in! I'm going get this door open, Howard. I am. And when I do, I'm going to fuck you until you scream," Obi yelled. 

Howard's cock swelled at the thought and he shook his head frantically. "No. No, no, no, no!"

*****

Howard clenched his hands into fists and listened to Obadiah, whose voice was raw, shout obscene scenarios at him. "It started six months ago. Isolated incidents of violence that slowly became not so isolated. Reports came in, all around the world. Everyone was so worried about that, they didn't see the rest of the puzzle. Aggression was only one side of the coin. Submission… acknowledging the superiority of another, giving away your power, denying your own free will, that's the other side, the side the politicians weren't looking at."

He closed his eyes and rubbed the heel of his hand against his erection. "But we were looking, the scientists. We calculate anywhere from ten to thirty percent of the population are… submissives. Driven by the urge to obey. Pleasure centers…" He stumbled over his words and wrenched his hand away from his crotch. His mouth twisted bitterly. "I don't want to obey. I don't want to submit. I don't—"

He shuddered and turned on the radio; static filled the air. He hadn't bee able to get a station two days.

*****

He knelt on the floor, hands over his ears, and rocked. His head hurt and his stomach hurt and his skin felt like it was on fire. "I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't…"

The door was so close. And Obadiah would give him what he needed.

"I can't!" But he couldn’t remember why.

*****

Howard panted harshly, hands pressed against the desk. "I'm going to open the door. I need. I need so much and he said he'd give it to me. He said he'd take care of me. I can't disobey anymore." He whined softly. "It hurts. God, it hurts. "

He turned off the voice recorder.


End file.
